Black and White
by Doginshoe
Summary: Her world was black and white. There was no blue to colour the ocean that stretched out forever or deep red to fill the roses she had gotten for Valentine's Day some years ago. She blended in like all the rest, a mix of white, greys and black, who carried out their plain lives because they had not yet found that very special someone. Then on a fateful day it all changed for her…
1. Chapter 1

It had started out just like all the other days. Lucy Heartfilia woke up and carried out her morning activities like some ritual. Shower, dress, breakfast, brush teeth, apply makeup, fix hair and then walk to the university while stopping at the coffee shop along the way to get her daily fix. Except on her way to her class something different happened.

A man was running straight towards her. He had a satchel hanging from his shoulder that wasn't closed correctly so it flapped in the wind, messy hair and papers clutched tightly in his hand. To everyone around he probably looked insane and Lucy would agree on that if she wasn't screaming and about to collide into the unorganised stranger.

He didn't even try to stop and hit her with full force, his forehead assaulting her own and toppling the two over. The weight from the man crushed her but it was only momentarily because before she could even open her eyes he had jumped off without even uttering a single sorry. She turned her head to scowl in his direction but her eyes widened instead. The shops that lined the footpath were a beautiful block of different colours; some walls were creamy while others were maroon. The plants were vibrant green and the flowers were exploding with purples and reds. Lucy turned her head to the once dark sky and saw that it was a brilliant hue of blue with the bright yellow sun shining down. Her eyes were beginning to water and she couldn't help but be in awe with what she was laying her eyes upon.

She flicked them back to the stranger running along the path who was now nothing but a very small figure with pink hair. It stood out and Lucy memorised the distinct feature but then she wondered why he hadn't been in as much shock as she had. They had finally found the one who they were meant to be with and he had ran off, it left an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach but she couldn't dwell on it for long because she had a lecture to attend to.

Lucy ended up thinking about it a lot more than she said she would, she also kept gasping as the world was revealed in a totally new way to her. The English major nearly screamed in class as she finally remembered to check her hair colour and found that it was blonde. However, she did squeal when she got home and finally saw herself in the mirror. She danced around and felt entirely giddy from everything she was seeing, but she also was horrified when she found out that one of her favourite tops were a terrible brown green colour that reminded her of gross poop.

It all came crashing down though when she remembered that her prince charming had left her and she spent the night sulking. Lucy was a sucker for love; big time. She had spent much of her free time flipping through the pages of books full of romance and adventure, wondering when her other half would sweep her off her feet and then ride into the sunset with her on a noble stead. Though he had literally swept her off feet, well more like taken her out as if he had been some battering ram, Lucy was upset. Her mysterious true love had not even cared enough to glance back in her direction. It made the blonde's heart hurt and she knew that there was a very unlikely chance of them meeting again. She was convinced by now that she had lost him and that she was going to grow old and alone all because her soul mate was an absolute oaf.

She curled into herself on the dark brown couch, clutching the green blanket to her chest. She pondered why she always seemed to have such bad luck and why she had let him run away. Gods she was such a fool…

The next day Lucy felt like a train wreck. She had spent the night wallowing in self-pity and consuming a tub of ice cream while tears stung in her eyes. Deciding to treat herself she dressed up more than usual and left an hour earlier than she normally would to attend her afternoon class. The broken hearted girl was going to show the world that she didn't care about anything by showing off her stuff in skin tight black jeans, a v- neck white single, which showed a heavy amount of cleavage, with a knitted cardigan that was coloured beige with some bling on her fingers and around her neck. Her face was layered with more makeup than usual, covering stupid pimples that decided to pop up on her skin, the scoundrels. She was then going to sit in her favourite café and eat her favourite dessert in her favourite spot by the window and have a coffee, which was her favourite beverage.

She sauntered into the small and cute café with her bag hanging from her shoulder and made her way to the counter to speak with the gorgeous white haired young woman behind it. After ordering Lucy made her way to her spot near the window. The dolled up blonde looked around the cosy room while she waited for her order to be brought to her table. It had a healthy amount of customers sitting at the tables but not too many to make it feel uncomfortable and suffocating with the amount of bodies that were in the room. Lucy loved it when it was like this. Her gaze shifted to the window and she froze.

A man with pink hair was walking past with a light smile on his face. His clothes were casual and it was clear that he did not care to be tidy as you could see the creases in his shirt and pants that would have to be ironed out. He carried his brown satchel and seemed to be content with life.

The waitress brought Lucy her dessert and coffee and placed it in front of her, "Would you like anything else, mam?" Lucy narrowed her eyebrows and replied to the woman wile her eyes were still trained on the man who was getting further and further away, "Just… I'll be back."

She quickly exited the café and hurried after the strange pink man who Lucy was sure had caused her heart ache. Her shoes hit the ground as she ran after him. "Hey!" She called out.

"Stop," The blonde shouted, "Please."

She finally caught up to the stranger who she thought was the one that crashed into yesterday. It had to be him. How many other men had pink hair?! Lucy reached her hand out and touched his shoulder and he turned around startled. She stopped in front of him and calmed her breathing while he started at her bewildered.

Once she was sure that she wouldn't come off as breathless she opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Now that she stood in front of him she wasn't sure what she could say. It seemed that she had acted in the moment, something she rarely did, and was now paying for it. He began to look uncomfortable.

"Uh… W-was it you that had bumped into me yesterday?"

Bumped was an understatement but it hadn't mattered, all the girl needed was some answers. He looked even more baffled by her question and scratched the back of his neck.

"I did crash into someone yesterday around here… I guess it could've been you." His answer for some reason ticked Lucy off and her nerves disappeared.

"And did you feel different afterwards? Like your whole world had been revealed in, I don't know, colour?" She stared intently at the man before her, watching for a reaction. Up close she noted that he was extremely attractive even though he had such an odd hair colour. It somehow suited him. She was also relieved to see that he looked to be the same age as her.

His eyes widened and he pulled his arm back to his side, Lucy watched as his muscles flexed with the simple action and her cheeks tinted pink. "Um… Yeah," His cheeks also seemed to be a light pink but the blonde knew that his was for a different reason. She took a deep breath.

"Can we exchange numbers?" She asked quickly and he sputtered.

"Um… I-"

"Can we exchange numbers?" Lucy said slower this time and he gaped at her for a few seconds before reaching into his pocket while mumbling something incoherent. His fingers tapped the screen a few times and then he handed it to her. She quickly took her own phone out and put his number into her phone before typing hers into his. She passed it back and he said a small thanks before pushing it back into his pocket while staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Well bye."

She turned and quickly walked away from him with her heart pounding in her ears. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she soon grinned like a mad man... well woman. She couldn't be happier and she thought of all the ways she could text him and if she should wait for his text or simply text first.

Yes, Lucy Heartfilia was a woman that would soon be falling deeply and madly in love and nothing could stop her. Something that would happen sooner than that though would be the embarrassing realisation that she had never even asked for his name.

"God dammit!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Pleas** **e review and I'm sorry it's so lame.**

 **Thinking about adding a second chapter?**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Awkward First Date**

* * *

Lucy sat uncomfortably across from the man that had been occupying her thoughts for the past two days. Her gaze remained focused on the pure white cloth over the wooden table and the silver cutlery that lay neatly over a napkin. After they had exchanged numbers the only texts that had been sent between them was Lucy stating they were going on a date and then her telling him the time and location. The only reply she had gotten was a simple 'ok' and nothing else. It had made things probably one hundred times worse for the blonde's nerves as she still didn't know his name and he seemed to have no interest in her whatsoever. That was really hurting a girls self-esteem.

The only conversation that had really been made during the whole evening was when they had to give their order to the snobby waiter and Lucy was now ready to smash her head against the table in front of her and cry. It was going so terribly. Nearly as bad as when she went on a pity date with this scrawny boy in high school and he proposed to her in McDonalds. Everyone around let out either a gasp or a small 'aw' at his rather loud declaration and the young girl turned so red that she rivalled her late grandmothers cherry lipstick that made people visibly cringe. Lucy just hoped that her pink haired soul mate would be a gentleman and pay for the meal or at least half it because his order was too long and her wallet couldn't handle that sort of damage. A sly smile made its way onto her features as she had an idea to start a conversation and save this date from being a catastrophe.

"You're fat."

She stared him dead in the eye as she spoke those words and watched for a reaction. He looked at her for a moment before picking up his glass and staring at its contents. "You are too," he said before taking a sip from the glass. Her cheeks tinted pink and she would've screamed at him if they were not in a restaurant. That did not play out in real life as it had in her head and not only that but he actually had the audacity to call a woman fat!

"You're not meant to say that," Lucy hissed and he raised an eyebrow at her while a small smile pulled at his lips, "You're weird."

The blonde was going to kill him. She was going to stab him in the throat with her fork and laugh as she did so. The fact that he had insulted her twice in the last minute was just appalling. He was nothing like the men that she read about in her abundance of novels. He didn't try to charm his way into her heart or dazzle her with his smile! The young college student thought he was going to be a shy guy who was incredibly sweet and conservative because of his behaviour when they had first met but he was nothing of the sort.

"I'm not weird," she proclaimed loudly, which earned her a few stares from the public; "You're the weird one!" He tilted his head slightly and grinned at her, "How so?" Her cheeks were blazing at this point and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"You called me fat!"

"You called me fat?" He replied with scrunched up brows and pursed lips and Lucy would've gushed at how cute he looked if she were not so angry.

"I don't care if I called you fat. I was only joking!"

"Well maybe I was too," He grinned mischievously at the girl who had made them exchange numbers the other day as she practically threw a tantrum. Her cheeks were puffed out and her face was bright red as she mumbled incoherent things and glared at the ground.

They were interrupted as the snobby waiter came back with two plates of food in each hand and set one plate in front them, "I'll be back with the rest of your order, sir," He gave him a strange look before turning to Lucy with an irritated stare, "and could you please keep it down? Other customers are trying to eat in peace." He turned on his heel and walked away with his head held high in the air while Lucy quickly composed herself, grumbling in annoyance.

"You're quite fun," He said before digging into his meal and Lucy froze then blushed in embarrassment. It was strange how he could make her so flustered.

After that they both ate their meals in silence. Until she was finished that is, and then the blonde just watched the male opposite her nearly inhale plate after plate of food. It was fascinating how his jaw practically unhinged and opened to a ninety degree angle, which allowed him to dump the meal in his mouth and then swallow it whole. Disgusting, Lucy thought, but fascinating. He was a messy eater too she noted while sauce flicked onto her face and stained the white table cloth.

"What's your name anyway?" He said between mouthfuls and the English major cringed while she wiped orange sauce from her cheek.

"It's Lucy. What's yours?"

"Natsu," He answered and Lucy mentally did a happy dance. She had finally gotten his name and what was better was that he had asked for hers first! It may have seemed like the smallest achievement but to her it was like landing on mars. She would've been smiling from ear to ear right now if she weren't so disgusted by his eating habits. The young girl was snapped out of her trail of thought at the sound of clattering plates. She gazed at Natsu to see him stacking his last plate on top of a rather tall pile and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

 _Napkins exist for a reason you know…_

He sent her a grin that melted Lucy's heart and made a light shade of pink dust her cheeks. The guy then offered to show her a magic trick and she enthusiastically said that she would love to see it. He picked up the candle that was burning slowly in the middle of the table and that's how the fire brigade turned up to put out the blaze that nearly burned down the entire restaurant, but at least Lucy had gotten her his name, right?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review because it'd mean the world to this small writer XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Natsu Dragneel**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was what people would call an idiot, which was true most of the time. Evidence of this would be when one morning he picked a fight with his coffee machine, and in his defence he had said 'it made my coffee too cold,' but it didn't matter why he had done it, only that it had happened and because of that little incident he would be late for his class if he didn't run with the speed of lightening.

So it was only natural that he didn't bother to dodge the pedestrians walking the streets of Magnolia when they would scream and quickly jump to the side anyway. Well… Most of them.

He tried to shout at the blonde but by the time he had opened his mouth it was too late. He crashed into her and had a head on collision. Literally. He toppled onto her and probably took all the air from her lungs. He couldn't waste time though and quickly pushed himself up and kept running. He wanted to scream as he did so though.

The whole world around him had truly come to life and burst into colour. It was amazing to witness and he nearly tripped over his own feet from the shock. The pink haired man had a grin so wide that it looked like it could split his face. He couldn't stop to enjoy the newly coloured scenery because if he was even a second late then Erza would have his head.

Another moment to contribute to the fact that Natsu is indeed an idiot was when he was confronted by a pretty blonde who asked him if he had 'bumped' into anyone the other day. At first Natsu inwardly groaned, why did he have to be the one that always had chicks yelling at him? He admitted that he crashed into someone and had prepared for her to lash out, maybe take out an eye with her nails. To think he was having such a lovely day too…

This is why he was taken aback when she didn't attack or scream at him but asked him if his world had coloured. His cheeks heated and the realisation was like a slap in the face. Of course! The reason why his world was so beautifully filled with all these different shades of colour was because he had found his soul mate, which was apparently the girl that currently stood in front of him with a light pink dusting her cheeks.

Natsu tried to get over this revelation but didn't have time as she was already asking for his number and he could only awkwardly take out his phone and hand it over to her. After she gave it back he stared at her, the thought that she was a major weirdo registering in his brain.

The now clarified idiot went to speak and apparently she didn't have time for it because she uttered a small goodbye and turned around. His jaw dropped and he could only stare at her retreating figure.

 _That weirdo._

* * *

 **OKAY**

 **That was the shortest chapter ever BUT someone asked if I could show Natsu's reaction so yeah I complied. Sorry to anyone for the very late update but I've been busy… What else can I say?**

 **I'm thinking of turning this into just some really fluffy nalu moments so if you have any ideas about what you want them to do (Like going to the movies together) then just tell me and I'll write it.**

 **Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Movies**

* * *

After much debate the duo had finally decided on a movie. Lucy would've been embarrassed from arguing in public but her temper had flared when he insulted one of her favourite actors that starred in the movie she had wanted to see. She wouldn't have normally gotten so angry but he had already annoyed her when he didn't even compliment her once meeting up. He didn't even check her out! She had tried so hard to look absolutely banging tonight too…

The deflated blonde sat down in the red cinema seats next to the stupid guy that was supposedly her soul mate. He had a large bucket of popcorn that was meant to be shared between them but he had kept it to himself and nearly finished it. Lucy was just glad she brought her own drink.

She let out a rather loud sigh as the ads played and stared at the screen with a bored gaze. This date had played out rather nicely in her head and she knew she was the fool for getting her hopes up, but the girl thought things would be different! If he weren't such a greedy guts then maybe she could've at least of had the small hand touch with him as they both went to grab some popcorn. She pouted and glared at the screen as the movie began.

She was so lost in her grumpy thoughts that she hadn't realised Natsu had finished the popcorn and his drink until her went to grab hers. Lucy sent him a warning glare that just dared him to continue what he was about to do and his eyes widened in fear. His fingers were just about to touch the cool exterior of the cup and she firmly clasped onto the arm rest, ready to lash out at any second.

He hesitantly moved his hand away from the cup and smoothly placed it atop of hers and gave her a sheepish grin. She stopped and blinked then blinked again. She released her grip on the arm rest and he used the chance to lace his fingers with hers, returning his eyes back to the screen. Her jaw dropped.

 _This little…_

The English major puffed her cheeks but continued to watch the movie. Though she did grab her drink with her free hand and moved it to the cup holder on the other side of her just to be safe. Lucy swore she heard him snicker but decided to ignore him.

She ignored him all throughout the movie, truly trying to get absorbed into the film. Even when he brushed his thumb over her hand and when he leaned closer to her. Even when he laughed and made a noise that she knew wasn't close to anything human. Even when he left to go to the bathroom and once came back pulled up the arm rest between them _AND PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER._

She had ignored all of it. Though her blush gave away that she was extremely aware of what he was doing and she could see his smirk from the corner of her eye, which told her that he was aware of the effect he had on her. Her body heated up a thousand degrees. Why was he doing this?

He snuggled closer to her and she tensed up. The blonde could feel his hot breath on her neck that sent shivers up and down her body. She pressed her thighs closer together and closed her eyes trying to focus on her breathing. God, they were at the touching part in the movie as well!

"Lucy…"

That was it. The flushed girl shot up from her seat and turned to Natsu with a face the shade of a tomato. He looked a little startled over her actions but she could see the twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"I… I don't want to do this with you," Lucy stammered out and he gave her a curious stare. They were interrupting the movie for everyone. The blonde sat back down cautiously and looked at him.

"It's only the second date and I…"

The pink haired man shoulders shook and he stared at her with stray tears in his eyes. She didn't see how this was a laughing matter. It was because she was a conservative girl who wasn't ready for that type of thing with their current relationship. It made her angry but she gave a curious look instead of showing her rage.

"I wasn't," Natsu whispered and let out a snort. "I was just gonna ask if you were enjoying the movie, weirdo."

Lucy's face heated up and she glared at the man in front of, "But you were cuddling!" He chuckled once more and she could see that some people were starting to stand and leave as the credits rolled up the large screen. "You looked like you were freezing so I was just trying to keep you warm… Nothing what you were thinking of, pervert."

Her face was flaming by now and voice dangerously low as she smiled sadistically, "You idiot." Natsu gulped as she brought her hands up, "I'm going to kill you!" He quickly ran from his seat and the furious blonde chased after him.

It was a lovely second date.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **If you want then please review and tell me what type of date you wanna see.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Odd Ice Cream**

* * *

Lucy was touched. Well… as touched as most girls could be when a guy brought them a gift only to burn it somehow before he came. She smiled softly at the pink haired idiot as he explained how he had managed to light a snow globe on fire. It was ridiculous but she enjoyed listening to him tell his tale as they walked around the park.

It wasn't much of a date, she thought, but the weather was so nice today and she couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend it outside. The park was gorgeous and it was even more beautiful to see it all in the colours it was supposed to be in rather than plain black and white.

"Hey, Lucy!"

A hand waved in front of the blonde's face and she blinked, snapping out of her reverie. Natsu was looking at her with curious eyes and a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You're such a weirdo," he spoke and gone was the English majors tender moment. Her cheeks coloured a hue of bright red and she was ready to give him a piece of her mind when he tugged on her hand. She looked down with brown eyes at his large hand holding her smaller one.

"C'mon."

He tugged her along as he took off in a brisk walk. She begun to protest and tried to pull her hand from his grasp.

"Natsu, wha-what're you doing," Lucy huffed as he continued to drag her along. She squirmed as her soul mate proceeded to kidnap her and the blonde knew she shouldn't have dropped her guard around the strange man. She opened her mouth to scream for help and worry filled her as her mind thought of all the things he could possibly do to her.

"He-," the panicked girl began but a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her cries. Her eyes were wide and she locked her gaze with her soon to be murderer.

"What the hell are ya doin', Luce."

He looked at her like she had gone insane and removed his hand from over her mouth. Lucy looked around to see that bystanders were also giving her looks much like the ones Natsu probably received when he was sprinting down the side walk the day he crashed into her.

"You…" the blonde breathed, "You aren't going to kidnap me?"

Her question received a snort as her answer when Natsu started to laugh. Her blush returned and spread down her neck as she realised that she had not assessed the situation properly.

"We're just going to get some ice cream," Natsu said while wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Lucy looked to see that they were in fact headed to an ice cream truck that was parked near the park.

"If I were going to kidnap you then I would've gone about it better," The male in front of her added as a grin was plastered on his face and he turned to continue to head to the ice cream truck that had kids lined up at the large window.

Lucy looked at him suspiciously before hesitantly following after him. The wait to get served didn't take as long as she had anticipated it too, especially since Natsu was there to give her a lengthy explanation as to why he hated the flavour mint and once the friendly man at the counter gave them both a soft serve cone and they paid the two went to sit on a park bench. Natsu insisted that they sit in the sun and the blonde knew she'd regret complying when she got home and had to endure the sunburn on her exposed shoulders.

"I'm surprised you didn't just buy the whole truck of ice cream."

Natsu made a face at her comment, "I don't enjoy cold things very much." The university student looked at him carefully as he slowly licked his ice cream. It was the first real piece of information that she had received about him and she was intrigued to know more.

"What do you like doing?" Lucy asked enthusiastically, eager to know more about her partner. He was surprised by her sudden question but gave her one of his usual grins, "I like to go fishing with my cat!"

Lucy smiled back him, not being able to control the flutter in her heart. She should've guessed that he liked to be outdoors a lot considering the amusing adventures he had been telling her while they were together. One thing struck her as odd though.

"Your cat?"

He beamed at her and she guessed he probably loved the animal.

"Happy is my best friend. We go everywhere together!" He stated and his eyes lit up and smile grew bigger as he began to talk about the little cat. Lucy listened intently, holding to every word and didn't interrupt except when he said that the furry creature was blue. It was another odd thing and the blonde decided that Natsu was an odd person himself, but she didn't mind.

All good things were a little bit odd.

* * *

 **The ending of this chapter made me smile! I hope it satisfied your fluffy needs~**

 **I'm still deciding on an update schedule since when I write I like to post straight away and inspiration is a weird thing so you can enjoy my messiness until I sort it out.**

 **Thank you for reading~ Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Fishing Adventures**

* * *

Lucy let out a content sigh as she kicked her feet softly in the crystal clear water and let the sun's rays warm her skin. Her eyes were closed as she basked in the beautiful sunshine and relaxed. That was until water splashed against her face and she glared at the male beside her who reeled in a rather pathetic sized fish.

"Dammit, another small fry," Natsu whined as he took the fish off the hook and tossed it in the red bucket he had beside him that held all of his failing tries at catching a monster sized fish.

"I think you should give up," The blonde suggested as her hand came down to pat the blue cat that was curled up in her lap. She had grown quite fond of the feline even though she had just met Natsu's pet just an hour ago.

"I can't give up," He said as he put bait on his hook once more and tossed it back into the stream, "Happy is counting on me!" His voice held such determination and the little cat meowed at his words. Lucy swore her partner was crazy. As if he could catch a large fish in this small river.

"Just stop splashing me," she mumbled and the pink haired man just snickered quietly. He was doing it on purpose. Lucy sent him another glare but sighed anyway. The weather was too nice to get worked up over his silly antics.

They sat quietly for another half an hour as Natsu had forbid talking too much as he said it would 'scare the fish.' Lucy snorted when he had said that but complied to his stupid orders as she liked the peace and quiet. It was interrupted again when Natsu tugged on his rod, a large grin lighting up his face.

"Oh, I got a big one," He exclaimed as he pulled his rod back. Lucy watched the line zip around in the water and prepared for Natsu to pull up another tiny fish but was shocked when Natsu began to be dragged forwards as the fish on the line tried to swim downstream.

"Lucy, help!"

The blonde quickly moved Happy off her lap and wrapped her arms around Natsu's middle to stop him from being pulled into the water. The girl used all her strength to pull him back but they were stilled getting dragged through the dirt.

"Natsu, let go of the rod," Lucy shouted.

"No! This could possibly be my biggest catch ever. There is no way I'm letting go."

Natsu struggled against the fish that was pulling him into the water, his feet digging into the dirt as he tried to reel it in. The muscles in his arms tensed as he tried to heave the rod backwards and Lucy cursed the boy's stupidity. She held onto him tighter as she tried once more to stop him from flying into the river.

They both fought the fish that had such extreme strength and tried to pull it in. Even Happy had grabbed onto the bottom of Natsu's pants with his teeth and tried to help the duo. The grass beneath them was torn up as they struggled to stop themselves from being dragged in.

"C'mon," Natsu shouted and with one last big heave they managed to pull in the fish they had been battling. Lucy gasped as it was brought on land and gaped at the huge thing Natsu had caught. It was enormous.

The pink haired man cried with victory and barely managed to pick up the fish, well if you could even call it a fish. It had sharp teeth and its head reminded her of a dragon. The tail was so long that even when in her partner's arms it reached the ground.

Lucy collapsed onto her knees as her muscles ached from the effort. Her smile was wide even though the abnormal thing Natsu had caught boggled her mind. Seeing him proudly show the fish to Happy and bounce up and down with excitement warmed her heart.

His eyes caught her gaze and he flashed Lucy a grin, "We did it, Luce!" He exclaimed and threw a fist into the air. The beast of a fish twisted in the grasp of his other hand and Lucy screamed as it used its long tail to smack Natsu into the face and manage to escape from his loosened grip and retreat back into the water.

Natsu was knocked into the river from the attack and Lucy scrambled to catch sight of him as he descended under the water. She panicked as she waiter but he soon emerged scowling and yelling at the fish to come back and fight him. Relief washed over Lucy and soon she was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hey, quit laughing," He grumbled while he made his way close to the bank of the river. A devilish smirk appeared on his face and he watched the blonde continue to laugh. As he made his way closer to her his smile grew wider and wider, his eyes twinkling. Lucy looked up as Natsu stood above her and gave him a confused look before being picked up and taken into the water with him.

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **HEY IM BACK! Sorry for the wait but as you know it is angst week and school is back so I've been kept busy!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway though I think it's a bit fast paced...**

 **Thank you for reading and please review as it inspires me to write more and more! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Spare Time**

Lucy flopped onto the couch with a sigh leaving her lips, eyes once again reading over the text on her phones screen. With a frown forming on her face Lucy thought of the boring day that would await her. Hours wasted by watching pointless videos of cats and scrolling through social media all because he was busy. Her chocolate eyes looked at the text.

' _I can't hang out 2day I got other plans sorry.'_

The blonde pouted and she thought about how stupid it was that a text could ruin her day and leave her staring up at the ceiling bored out of her mind. What could he possibly be doing anyway? Her eyebrows furrowed and a thousand ideas slapped her in the face all at once.

He could be hanging out with friends or maybe he just didn't want to see her. Her mood deflated even more as the possibility that he didn't like her came to mind and then a foreign feeling spread through her chest as she thought of him being with _another girl_.

Her hands came up to slap her cheeks and get the ridiculous ideas out of her mind. She really needed to get that pink haired idiot out of her head if she didn't want to lose her sanity so she left her phone on the coffee table and went to fetch her laptop.

The time seemed to pass quickly as she lay on her bed and scrolled through Facebook, but when Lucy glanced down at the time and saw that only twenty minutes had gone by she wanted to scream. She was still thinking of that stupid guy and before she knew it the blonde had typing his name into the search bar.

Realising that she didn't even know his last name Lucy began to scroll down the list of people named Natsu, which wasn't very long and found him. Lucy squinted at their mutual friends and saw that Juvia, her blue haired friend, was friends with the oaf and made a mental note to ask her about it.

She clicked on the profile and her cheeks immediately went aflame as she saw his topless profile picture. He was standing on top what appeared to be a cliff and someone had taken the photo from behind. Feeling a bit hotter than before Lucy zoomed in on him then exited with a blush spreading down her neck. She was sure to scold him on safe internet use next time she saw him…

The blonde scrolled down his profile and saw he didn't really post much himself and his timeline was full of him being tagged in posts. Many of them were group photos and Lucy looked at the friends that always seemed to be present in every one. They looked normal, which was not what she had expected. Why would anyone normal befriend that lunatic?

She read the comments and laughed at how Natsu continuously tried to start a fight with this one particular guy. The insults he typed out were rather strange and the English major wanted to cry over his dumb text talk, but it was amusing all the same.

As Lucy continued to scroll she found out that her soul mate hung around a certain bar a lot that left her wondering that maybe the pink haired guy had a drinking problem. Questions arose as she delved deeper and deeper until she came across one of Natsu's posts. He had uploaded a selfie with the caption saying 'Happy BDay 2 my little buddy!'

The blonde gasped as she saw a younger Natsu with a blue kitten sitting in a familiar white scarf. It was the most adorable picture she had ever seen and Natsu looked like such a dork as he held up a peace sign and had a huge grin on his face. You could see how happy he was and it made Lucy's cheeks warm and caused a smile of her own to take hold of her expression.

She liked the photo and in the moment of realisation of what she had done Lucy panicked and successfully knocked her laptop to the ground. She flailed around and internally cried over what she had done while she picked up the old laptop. The blonde stared at the black screen and collapsed onto the floor where she cursed her existence and dreaded of what was to come.

Why her?

* * *

 **Yo my dudes! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I got slapped in the face with life and ahh you know...**

 **I hope this chapter is okay but I don't really think so.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Her House**

Clothes were thrown out a closet and piled up on the floor before an exasperated scream could be heard from the small room. One would wonder what sort of murder was taking place in that room and would be awfully surprised to see a flustered blonde emerge from the closet with tears streaming down her face and messy hair. Her current glare would send anyone running just like how a murderer would though.

Lucy pulled at her hair as her eyes roamed over the dresses thrown from her closet with disgust. Nothing felt right or was too fancy for the date she had stupidly thrown herself into tonight and with time ticking by she was starting to stress even more. The frazzled young woman found no relief either as she checked the roast that was beginning to overcook in the oven and nearly broke down, but with half an hour till that life destroyer arrived she had to pick herself up and push on.

The blonde tried to take in a few calming breathes as she changed from casual shorts and tank top to a black fitting dress that stopped just before her knees. Her heart still pumped wildly in her chest though as she walked into the bathroom to fix herself up.

Lucy was sweating and as she washed her face her shoulders trembled. This was all too overwhelming for the English major and looking into the mirror into bloodshot eyes that were brimming with tears made her desperately want to hide in the nearest corner. Lucy was tearing herself up inside and she was beginning to break. She could barely put on her makeup to try and hide the tragedy of her face, which reflected her inner turmoil, but once she finished brushing her hair there was a knock at the door that resonated throughout the small home and made Lucy weak in the knees.

Upon answering the door and taking in the sight of Natsu with his pink hair that was not as messy as usual and his more proper attire had Lucy wanting to have a meltdown, which was what she did. She began to cry in front of him and gone was the bashful smile from his face. The blonde fell into his arms and the man in front of her clumsily held her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He was at a loss of word and utterly confused as he wrapped his strong arms around her smaller frame.

Natsu let her cry and held her tight in his arms trying to assess the situation. He was completely baffled.

"Hey, Lucy," He whispered quietly to her as the blonde began to calm down, "why are you cryin' for?" She laughed into his embrace before pulling herself away to stare into his eyes and at that moment Natsu was completely absorbed in the situation. He saw her bloodshot eyes and the stray tears that still continued to fall as well as her smudge make up, but what captured his hearts attention was the smile adorned on her face and the giggle that erupted from her once again.

"I'm so sorry. I messed this all up."

It took Natsu awhile to understand what she meant but when the realisation settled with him a soft small took over his features.

"Why don't you go change into something more comfortable," he said and as a blush broke out on her face he quickly added, "And I'll order the pizza." She smiled up at him and Natsu grinned in return. Tentatively she leaned closer and softly placed her lips on his cheek before hurriedly escaping him into her bedroom.

Natsu stood at the doorway frozen with a vibrant red dusting his cheeks. He soon grinned wider than he had before that day and it never left him the entire night. His cheeks were sore but he didn't want to stop. Especially when it got late into the evening and as they watched Disney movies he whispered in her ear, "I saw you were stalking me." The way she freaked out and the blush that spread down her neck was worth the elbow to the face and they both were completely and entirely happy together that night, even if it started off with a breakdown.

* * *

 **I AM NOT DEAD! JUST PREOCCUPIED WITH SCHOOL!**

 **I know I'm late but I hope you can forgive me with the amount of fluff I stuffed into this chapter :)  
Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Natsu held onto the wall desperately as he took his first shaky steps into the ice rink. Lucy, who was already in the rink, smirked at him as he looked utterly terrified and held onto the wall like it was a life line.

"Just relax, Natsu," Lucy called and he scoffed in response.

"How do you expect me to relax when I am actually trying a death sport?"

The blonde giggled at him and recalled just how defiant he was about coming here. She literally had to beg him to come and even then he was still a bit reluctant. Lucy walked over to him with ease and took hold of one of his hands.

"You have to relax," she murmured and Natsu looked at the ground with a faint blush on his cheeks before setting his eyes forward.

"Okay. Let's do this," the pink haired man spoke with determination in his voice. He began to walk with one of his hands in Lucy's and another loosely gripping the wall beside him. It took a while but with Lucy's encouragement and a few jabs to the ego she eventually got Natsu to walk around the rink and almost look comfortable doing it.

"Do you think I can skate like a pro now?" Natsu grinned and Lucy had to resist the urge to slap him right then and there.

"No, Natsu," Lucy deadpanned, but he threw his arms up in the air.

"Yes I can do this!"

He took a step forward without holding onto anything and the English major could already foresee what was to come. Another step and he lost his balance, crashing to the ground and falling on his butt. Natsu groaned from where he sat on the ground as Lucy stood and sighed.

"Why don't you ever listen to?"

"I thought I could do it," he whined and the blonde gave him a sympathetic look before sighing again.

"Come on, Natsu. Let's go get something to eat."

She instructed him how to get up, which took many attempts, and soon the duo were stripped of their skates and now resting in a warm café where Lucy sipped on a coffee and Natsu inhaled meal after meal. Soon the stack of plates was reaching its high and Lucy smiled as she reminded herself of their first date.

"What're smiling for?" Natsu asked with his own grin set on his face.

"I could ask you the same question," she said with her lips curling into a grin of her own. The blonde felt a warmth in her chest as she locked her gaze with him and noted how the world seemed brighter in that very moment.

"Well I was just thinkin' how you should come up to FairyTail and meet my friends," Natsu stated as his hand crept forward and held hers on the small table.

"FairyTail?" Lucy asked with a blush rising on her cheeks and the idiot in front of her smiled even wider, if that was possible, and squeezed her small hand in his larger one as their fingers interlocked.

"It's a bar, but don't worry, it's pretty family orientated and it's pretty much like where I grew up, you know? Oh, oh and the owner, Makarov, he's like the locals grandfather or something and you may not believe me but he is a fossil! I swear that he is over a hundred," and Natsu rambled on and on about his bar, the place he considered to be his home and the people to be his family. Lucy listened and giggle with an ever present smile adorning her face all while their hands stay laced together.

* * *

 **Heyooooo! Been a long time, hasn't it? I would just like to say that I'm terrible sorry for not updating but my laptop broke :( I have some goof news though, which is that it's HOLIDAYS! Though I am busy for a part of them you can expect more updates from me!**

 **Thank you for reading and all reviews are most welcome :)**


End file.
